Yes, Sasori no Danna
by infinite vertigo
Summary: As Sasori's butler, Deidara really couldn't refuse the redhead, whether it was to warm up his soup or warm up the heir himself. Whatever that meant. SasoDei ;; warning: lemon


**.disclaimer: don't own.**

_.__**title**__: yes, sasori no danna._

_.__**pairings**__: sasodei._

_.__**genre**__: romance, humor, general._

_.__**word count**__: 3,782._

_.__**summary**__: as sasori's butler, deidara really couldn't refuse the redhead, whether it was to warm up his soup or warm up the heir himself. whatever that meant._

_**.warning: lemon.**_

**.yes, sasori no danna. **

"Brat."

"Yes, Sasori no danna?" Seventeen year old Deidara always had a problem with being told to address the redhead as 'danna' instead of simply adding the regular 'sama' honorific, but as the butler to a rich, arrogant, asshole-ish young heir, he couldn't say much. Even if they were, technically, best friends.

Sasori smirked and beckoned him over and Deidara obliged as he put down his fork, mentally thinking of all the ways to dissemble Sasori's body parts and spread them throughout the nation. Or, better yet, he would have a dog chew on the bones and just get rid of the bones.

"My soup is a bit cold," the redhead said simply and Deidara muttered some incoherent curse under his breath as he picked it up, managing 'I'll warm it up, Sasori no danna' through his clenched teeth. He turned to leave but suddenly Sasori had his hand on the blonde's arm. Surprised, he turned back and understood the jerk to lean down closer.

"I'm also a bit cold," Sasori whispered, his hot breath tickling Deidara's ear and he could almost _hear_ Sasori smirking, "Meet me in my room later, _brat_."

Deidara hated Sasori.

But he hated how Sasori could melt away all that hate instantly as well.

**-x-**

Deidara had been orphaned at a young age and was taken in by Sasori when they were both seven. By the time he was thirteen, he had immediately signed a contract with the redhead's grandmother to work in the house; he didn't want to feel as if he was overstaying his welcome, yet he wanted to always be with Sasori because by that point in time, they were already incredibly close friends, having spent the last six years together. When Sasori found out that Deidara was his new personal butler, he nearly broke the door down in rage to rip up the contract and it took several grown men to restrain a single thirteen year old.

Their relationship became a bit more complicated after that. As Sasori's parents had died when he was younger, the blonde was the closest person to him because he and Chiyo didn't get along particularly well. But they weren't simply best friends anymore; they had a relationship of master and butler (Deidara hated that he was "owned" by Sasori) and saw each other less often than before. But as Sasori's personal butler, he was with Sasori often anyway, just not the whole day like before. Deidara was the one to drive the redhead around and the one to fetch him a glass of water or order the chef to concoct a strawberry shortcake "because Sasori no danna so kindly requests it."

He wasn't afraid to admit he was in love with Sasori, but it wasn't something he was willing to blurt out to everyone. Their mutual feelings were something that wasn't known by the rest of the staff as they both kept it relatively quiet; they never confessed to each other because they saw no point in confirming something they already knew, having being able to figure it out just by spending time together.

The first time Sasori kissed him was two years ago, when they were fifteen, two years after Deidara had signed his contract. It was sudden and quick and afterwards Sasori immediately asked for a plate of strawberries as if nothing had happened, but the tiny blush on Sasori's cheeks was unmistakable. Deidara was in a good mood for the rest of the day.

They had never done anything further than that and that was why Deidara's knees were shaking as he neared the double doors leading to Sasori's room. He fumbled around in his pocket for his keys (he was the only other person besides Sasori to have them), a task made difficult by his shaking hands. He wasn't sure what he was anticipating; maybe he had jumped to conclusions and Sasori was really just messing with him.

But the doors were locked and Sasori never locked them unless he wanted complete privacy, Deidara thought as he entered and let the door close behind him, locking it as he peered around for his friend, trying to ignore the nervous feeling wrenching in his gut.

"Saso—"

"You're late."

Sasori came out of seemingly nowhere and kissed him; Deidara could feel the towel around his neck pressing into his chest as the redhead leaned against him, pushing him to the door. His hair was wet and he smelled faintly of lavender and Deidara knew he had just showered. At that, he felt a swell of disappointment, if Sasori showered now…

_Holy fuck._

Deidara's eyes instantly widened as he felt something press against his inner thigh and he could feel Sasori smirk as he paused and pulled back, much to the blonde's disappointment, yet his mind was still spinning from the idea that he had now confirmed.

"Do you want this?"

He asked in a low voice and with a confident smirk, but Deidara knew that he genuinely meant the question; he wouldn't do anything to him against the will because aside from being hormonal teenagers, they were best friends that were mutually in love. Already in a hazy pleasure, Deidara smirked and put his hands around the other's neck, pulling him close again, his suit already feeling a bit warm.

"Yes."

That was all he had to utter before Sasori attacked his lips and Deidara found himself pressed to the door again. Sasori's nimble fingers worked at his tie, undoing it with grace and ease and he pulled it off, discarding it carelessly on the floor. As he began to unbutton the white button down, Deidara fumbled at the redhead's shirt; if he wasn't currently occupied, he would have laughed that while he had an entire suit on, all Sasori had on was a t shirt and his boxers.

Sasori hesitated long enough for Deidara to pull his shirt over his head but before he could toss it, the coat of his suit was forced off. Deidara mentally made a note that he had to get it steamed; leaving it crumpled on the floor like that surely wouldn't be good for it.

"Sasori…"

All he got for a response as a dry chuckle as the redhead pulled the tucked shirt free and literally ripped it off; Deidara heard a few buttons pop off as he began to undo his belt. Sasori's lips were still on his, both pairs of lips were parted and they were breathing heavily as their tongues danced against the other's; he could taste Sasori's toothpaste and he was glad he had a mint just before coming.

"You've got a lot of clothes, brat," Sasori noted and he pulled back long enough to pull off Deidara's t shirt that he wore under the button down. He felt coolness hit his bare skin but before he could register it, he felt Sasori's bare chest pressed to his and suddenly it was much hotter than when he was fully clothed. As his belt came undone and Sasori unzipped his zipper, Deidara kicked off his shoes and both felt and heard his pants slip down, laying in a bunch around his ankles. Before he could step out of them, Sasori pressed his growing erection against Deidara's and the blonde pulled back to let out a loud gasp.

With the contact of their lips broken, Sasori moved to Deidara's neck and he began sucking and biting at the soft, sensitive skin as Deidara groaned and threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut at the pleasure overwhelming him. Somewhere in the back of his mind it occurred to him that Sasori was being possessive of him again and if it weren't for his ego winning out over this pleasure, he would have submitted to him easily, without a word.

In a swift movement, Deidara both kicked off his pants, leaving him bare except for his boxers and surprised Sasori by kissing him and pushing him backwards until his knees hit the bed and he instantly fell back onto the springy mattress. The younger male (just by a few months, Deidara would always argue) climbed on top of him and Sasori tried to get away, but Deidara just smirked and kissed him roughly. His elbows were on either side of Sasori's head and one knee was between Sasori's legs as he kissed him, his own lips swollen, but not much more so than Sasori's.

Sasori didn't like being dominated; Deidara knew that just by observing him. He was struggling but the kiss was making him weak, just like how it made Deidara weak at first. He pressed a hand to Sasori's cheek and his fingers lazily ran through the still wet red locks of hair as he broke their kiss and began trailing butterfly kisses against Sasori's jaw, down to his neck, down to his chest as he traveled lower on the pale boy's body.

The redhead was quiet and breathing heavily when he felt Deidara stop his kisses at the hem of his boxers. He smirked as he looked at Sasori who had an arm over his eye and watched his chest rise and fall steadily. It seemed as if he was relaxing, Deidara noted, smirking as he rubbed his cheek against the tent in Sasori's boxers and watching him nearly jump and groan. _Not anymore._

He pressed a tentative kiss on the most sensitive part of Sasori's anatomy and took the long sigh that Sasori gave as a pleasant reaction. Chuckling, he hooked his fingers around the waistband of his black boxers and tugged them down until just the head of his erect member was exposed. Smirking, he leaned down and took it in his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip, hearing another moan come from above him. As Sasori's hips bucked upwards subconsciously, Deidara used the opportunity to slide Sasori's boxers off, leaving them around his knees as he wrapped a hand around the rest of the redhead's length.

As he took more of him in his mouth, Deidara closed his eyes and felt Sasori's hands in his hair, arms shaking from, the blonde guessed, trying to not shove his head all the way down and hurt him. Once the head was at the back of his throat, Deidara smirked and chuckled softly at the idea of Sasori having to use that much self restraint. Sasori's hips bucked again because of the vibrations and Deidara nearly laughed again at that as he bobbed his head up and down lightly, the smirk still present on his lips.

"D-Deidara…"

Sasori let out the name of his lover in a strangled sigh as he felt a coil tighten in his lower stomach and it took everything he had to keep himself still because he didn't want to hurt the other. Deidara was moving faster and faster and Sasori's breathing was beginning to become erratic as his hips kept trying to jerk upwards. The blonde paid no heed to this and just smirked, his tongue and hand continuing to drive Sasori over the edge, obviously enjoying controlling the person he worked for for once. Sasori groaned as he felt the coil tighten almost painfully and he clutched the blonde strands of hair probably painfully tight and he threw his head back, stammering out "st-stop it!"

The redhead had to admit he missed the warmth when Deidara did immediately stop and pull back, a thin trail of saliva from the head of his cock to his lips, blonde brow raised in question as he gazed at Sasori calmly, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Something wrong, Sasori _no danna?_" he purred, wiping the trail of saliva away. It took Sasori a few moments to calm his racing heartbeat, to try to ignore how painfully hard he was now. But when he heard the honorific uttered so sarcastically, he couldn't help but smirk and open his eyes as he felt Deidara hovering over him again.

"Of course not, _brat,_" he answered. He immediately flipped them over and Deidara only realized this when he was slammed onto the bed, the sheets cool against his body and Sasori's body radiating warmth. Without warning, Sasori's lips were on his again, passionate and hungry and Deidara found himself breathless, back subconsciously arching to get closer to him. A hand reached down and Deidara felt it tug at the elastic of his maroon boxers and he obediently lifted his hips to help him get them off. The restraints were soon gone and that pressure was relieved but it wasn't nearly as satisfying.

Deidara brought his arms up and hooked them around Sasori's arm as he felt the elder's tongue along his bottom lip as he sucked and bit at it, eliciting soft moans of pleasure as Deidara entangled his fingers gently in Sasori's hair, feeling that it was still damp.

"Heh."

The blonde was about to ask what Sasori seemed to be amused by but the sudden pleasure of Sasori's hips slamming down on his own made him temporarily lose his mind as he arched his back, letting out a loud groan as he tugged at Sasori's hair. The feeling of their bare erections rubbing against each other made Deidara want to go crazy and when he cracked an eye open, Sasori was smirking, albeit weakly. He was so hard it almost hurt and to have Sasori rubbing against him _really_ didn't help.

They stared at each for a moment before their lips were smashed together again, the kiss hungry and rough, not kind to their already swollen lips. Deidara already felt himself shaking in anticipation, his breathing starting to get heavier and not because of what he was feeling. When Sasori pulled back, his blue eyes stared at the redhead, desire pulsating through him. "Sasori…"

The redhead just smirked as he reached over and rummaged in a drawer, pulling out a clear bottle and Deidara instantly recognized what it was. It only took Sasori a few moments to prepare his fingers and he then leaned down to kiss the blonde, a soft sweet kiss that almost, _almost_ took his mind off the pain that he suddenly felt, a strange foreign feeling.

"Sasori…" Deidara growled, wincing as another finger was added. At his name, the redhead pulled back and smirked, hoping their conversation would distract him as he began scissoring to loosen the muscles as he moved his fingers in and out. Deidara groaned in pain and squeezed an eye shut, glaring at him. "You're a pain in the ass, yeah?"

Sasori couldn't help but laugh as he added a third finger, feeling guilt shoot through him as the boy arched his back in pain, hands clutching at the white sheets. "Clever, brat." He leaned down again, this time pressing his lips to Deidara's neck as he continued to scissor and stretch the blonde, hoping that the pain would fade away soon. The nipping and sucking at his neck was slightly distracting, Deidara thought dryly and his hands on Sasori's back were no longer rigid.

When Sasori finally decided it was enough, he pulled his fingers out and picked up the bottle of lube again, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. The blonde sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing as Sasori prepared himself, trying to ease the knot in his stomach and calm his racing heartbeat, both nerves and desire intermingling in his stomach and the anticipation was beginning to make him nauseous. He twitched when he felt something pushing against him and opened his eyes to see Sasori's face over his, eyes kind and a crooked, small smile on his lips. He recognized that as asking for permission and smirked, wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck.

"Just do it fast, yeah?"

In any other situation, Deidara would have enjoyed Sasori being so obedient. As Sasori entered the blonde in one swift movement, he kissed him to swallow his scream of pain, trying desperately to alleviate the pain as he eased himself in. He felt Deidara's nails dig into his back and when he broke the kiss, the blonde groaned, digging his nails in even more, probably drawing blood. Sasori just sighed slowly, exhaling a deep breath and lowered his head to Deidara's chest at the feeling of being inside the best friend that he was in love with.

"Jesus Christ…"

Deidara heard the low murmur but that didn't help him any; he felt like he was being ripped in half, pain reverberating throughout him. He let out a soft curse and felt his arms start to shake as he felt Sasori stir, lifting his head to kiss the blonde's collarbone before trailing kisses up his neck, against his jaw line, then to his lips, the tiny butterfly kisses doing nothing to distract him from the pain. Sasori seemed to start moving too soon and Deidara hissed in pain as he pulled out slowly before easing himself back in, going at a slow pace.

"Does it hurt?" Sasori asked quietly and he smirked when Deidara opened his eyes to glare at him, knowing full well he was asking to try to distract Deidara.

"Yes, you ass!"

He continued rocking his hips back and forth at a steady pace and when Deidara's hisses began to die down, he increased his pace. When the first moan escaped the blonde's throat, Sasori's smirk widened as he leaned down and propped himself up with his elbows on either side of Deidara's face, closing his eyes as he angled his hips, looking for…

"_Ah_!"

_That_.

Sasori made a mental note as to remember where that spot was and pushed himself up slightly so that he could see Deidara's face, already overtaken by pleasure as he anticipated the next time that spot would be hit. He continued moving at this speed, kissing Deidara before he could give a hiss of pain mixed with pleasure, not wanting to hurt him. When Deidara's hisses became completely filled with pleasure, the redhead smirked. As Sasori's speed increased, Deidara could feel the pain disappearing and all he wanted to do was bite down hard on Sasori's tongue because he knew the sadist was missing that spot on purpose.

But the times that he did hit it, Deidara would always moan in pleasure and Sasori would smirk as his speed continued to increase. He dragged his nails along Sasori's back as Sasori thrust, kissing him roughly. Their tongues rubbed against each other and Deidara soon found himself lost in a haze of pleasure.

"H-harder…" Deidara groaned as he broke the kiss for air, "F-faster… dann-_ah_!"

Once again Sasori hit the spot just as his speed increased and Deidara nearly screamed in pleasure as he felt waves rocking his body. The pain had all but disappeared at this point as Sasori began hitting his prostate repeatedly, an arrogant but almost pained looking smirk on his lips as watched the blonde's face, the pink flush decorating his cheeks. Without slowing down or stopping, he reached up and pulled his hair out of its ponytail, letting the long blonde locks splay out on the bed as other strands stuck to his body with sweat.

His skin was red from where Sasori's hands were; he was like a canvas and was the redhead's masterpiece, he thought and attacked Deidara's neck again, sucking to make sure he left a hickey. He felt Deidara's fingers entangle themselves in his hair, giving his back a temporary relief as he continued to let out mewls of pleasure. Sasori let a hand slide down between their bodies and he wrapped his fingers around the blonde's member, feeling him jerk in response at the sudden touch.

Sasori let out a hiss and bowed his head so that his forehead was almost touching Deidara's chest as he continued stroking the blonde while thrusting into him harder, feeling his orgasm coming. Deidara's moans were louder and his nails were back to raking across the pale skin of Sasori's back. With each thrust, he could feel himself getting closer and he continued to stroke him, his other fist clenching.

"S-Sa… Sasori!"

Deidara bucked his hips, letting out a loud moan, the loudest of that evening, as he came in Sasori's hand, his seed spilling all over his chest. Sasori kept pounding into the limp body, weak from his orgasm, as he reached his own climax. He groaned quietly as he came inside of the blonde, rocking his hips a few more times before he collapsed on top of Deidara in pure exhaustion, resting his head on the other's chest and listening to his rapid heartbeat.

They just laid in silence together, neither having any desire to move, just wanting to lay like this, so close together with nothing separating them. It wasn't often where they had this kind of privacy and they had never felt this vulnerable before; it was almost an eerie feeling, like they were the only two in the world right now that mattered. Minutes must have passed before Deidara was the one to break the silence in a quiet, low voice.

"Sasori…?"

The redhead gave a grunt in response, not able to find the energy to physically move his head to look at Deidara. He felt Deidara breathe, his chest rising and falling slowly and steadily as his heartbeat began to slow down and return to normal. A few moments later, Deidara began to speak again and Sasori couldn't help but laugh, cheeks turning pink at the mention of the word 'love.'

"I really do love you and all but please, get out of my ass, yeah?"

**.author's notes: oh my god i don't know what i just wrote i'm so sorry. critique would be so so so very much appreciated because i'm attempting a shizaya next… thank you for reading!.**


End file.
